


[Podfic] Caller ID

by SisterOfWar



Series: The C/C Longing Collection [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Clint and Natasha BFFs, Coulson Lives, Established Clint/Coulson, Longing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunion, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Caller ID, by storiesfortravellers</p><p>Author's summary: <i>Clint keeps receiving mysterious phone calls.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Caller ID

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veriscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caller ID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986714) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



MP3 available [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4Wxd238d1TVUFdNcTRkWVBTaDQ/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Telephone", by the Breaking Wind Bassoon Quartet
> 
> 12/17/14: File download was pointing to the incorrect file. Corrected download link.


End file.
